


Stiles Was Bitten First

by aneria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kanima, Mentioned Kate Argent, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: Stiles was bitten before Scott was.Stiles is Derek's Mate.chapter two is a rewritten version with no P.O.V. but more perverted with the sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter and Stiles arrived at the parking garage.

Peter's P.O.V

I ask "where's Derek?"

"I don't know."

"That means you're of no use to me." He backs up, and I see he's processing something when something hits him.

"Wait. I may know how to find Derek, though."

"How?"

"Scott told me he lost his phone when the hunters attacked them at the Hale house. I think Derek took it, knowing they were going to take him. Use the GPS to locate Scott's phone and Derek."

I grab the back of his neck, he flinches and jerks away. Hmm, he doesn't pull away or flinch when I grab his shoulder, wrist, or throat, but as soon as I touch the back of his neck he does.

"You're not as afraid of me as I expected you to be. You're cautious, but I don't smell fear. Why? Are you brave or stupid?"

"Why do you want Scott so badly? I'm sure there's plenty of candidates willing to join you. Scott's a black and white kind of guy. He can't kill, even if it's to protect himself." Obvious subject change. The boy's hiding something. All I smell is his Adderall.

I open the trunk of a nearby car and take my laptop from the hands of the dead nurse.

"Oh, my God! You're driving around with a dead body in your trunk. You kidnapped me, the sheriff's son! You have a death wish or something?"

I growl. "Nurse Jennifer manipulated Laura coming back so I'd kill her while out of my mind. She needed an alpha she controlled to turn her. She thought she'd still control me as an alpha. The alpha power awoke me. She offered everything from sex to money to bite her. She deserved this. I wouldn't have killed my niece if I'd been aware."

"Did she manipulate you into biting people?"

"People? Why did you say, people? Why not say, Scott. Do you know something I don't?"

"No. No, I don't."

I put my hand on his throat and pull him to me. "You lied. Why would you lie to me? You know I can hear a lie. You jerked away when I put my hand on the back of your neck. You make no move when my hand's at your throat. You know that's how werewolves look in people's minds. You're so resourceful and smart." 

I bracket him against the car. "First, I need to find Derek. Type in Scott's code and password so I can track his phone."

"I don't know them."

I lean in close and whisper in his ear "that's a lie. You know everyone's passwords including the sheriff's. I can be, very persuasive. Don't make me, get persuasive."

He goes to the computer and types in Allison. "His ID is Allison?"

He types in the password. Allison. "The password is also Allison?" I roll my eyes. How did I wind up depending on such a simple puppy?

"Still want him in your pack?"

"I'd prefer you, but I bit him. It could've been you that night." His heart just jumped. I hit on something there. "I did bite you, didn't I? When you said, people, you meant you?"

I slot my claws in his neck and hold him to my chest as I search his memories. There. He's talking to Laura in the woods. She found him trespassing and told him to go home. I attacked, killed her, bit him and, threw him across the clearing. The alpha power woke me a couple of minutes later. I was shocked to see Laura dead at my feet. 

I didn't notice him crawling away. He embraced his wolf quickly. Integrated it into himself to hide what he is. 

Adderall suppresses his wolf's smell. He evolved into a true alpha within a week of me biting him while Scott was bemoaning his fate and fighting his wolf the whole way. Derek's his mate and hasn't noticed because of the Adderall. Derek doesn't get too close to the boy. He believes he hates him.

"So, you're one of mine and a true alpha. This IS an exciting development. Derek's mate to boot. When he claims you, you'll have to be part of my pack. I do want such a unique intelligent mind." 

He's unconscious and will be out for an hour or so. I needed very clear, distinct memories, not just impressions, and shadows. That's harder on him. I tie him up and put him in the trunk with her body. I take his phone and call his dad. 

The sheriff asks "Stiles, where the hell are you?"

I use my wolfish voice so he can't identify me. "I'm sorry sheriff. He's a little tied up at the moment. The boy IS very resourceful and intelligent. He impressed me so I won't kill him, like the others. Here' the thing Sheriff. You have an hour to find him before he runs out of air. The clock's ticking."

I drop the phone next to Stiles without disconnecting. I shut the trunk and head off to rescue my nephew. It shouldn't take long for them to trace his phone's GPS or the call and find him. The scratches on his neck have healed. That'll keep him and the Sheriff out of my way.

 

STILES P.O.V.

 

Peter asks "where's Derek?"

All of this to find Derek? "I don't know."

"That means you're of no use to me." 

I hold up my hands and back up. I think about everything before Derek disappeared. Wait. That's it "Wait. I may know how to find him, though."

He raises an eyebrow. "How?"

"Scott told me he lost his phone when the hunters attacked them at the Hale house. I think Derek took it, knowing they were going to take him. Use the GPS to locate Scott's phone and Derek."

He grabs the back of my neck. I panic, flinch and, jerk away.

"You're not as afraid of me as I expected you to be. You're cautious, but I don't smell fear. Why? Are you brave or stupid?"

"Why do you want Scott so badly? I'm sure there's plenty of candidates willing to join you. Scott's a black and white kind of guy. He can't kill, even if it's to protect himself." Damn. Obvious subject change. I forgot how a human would act in this situation.

Peter opens the trunk of a nearby car and takes a laptop from the hands of the body.

"Oh, my God! You're driving around with a dead body in your trunk. You kidnapped me, the sheriff's son! You have a death wish or something?"

He growls. "Nurse Jennifer manipulated Laura here so I'd kill her while out of my mind. She thought she'd still control me as an alpha. The alpha power woke me. She offered everything from sex to money to bite her. She deserved this. I wouldn't have killed my niece if I'd been aware."

"Did she manipulate you into biting people?"

"People? Why did you say, people? Why not say, Scott. Do you know something I don't?" Fuck. I'm so screwed. He either knows or suspects he bit me. I can't have him as my alpha. I don't want him as my sire like 'The Vampire Diaries' shows werewolves.

"No. No, I don't." Got to calm down before he locks in on my nervousness.

Peter put his hand on my throat and pulls me to him as he backs me against the car. "You lied. Why lie to me? You know I can hear a lie. You jerked away when I put my hand on the back of your neck. You make no move when my hand's at your throat. You know that's how werewolves look in people's minds. You're so resourceful and smart." 

My heart's racing. What's Peter going to do to me?

He pins me against the car. "First, I need to find Derek." He creepily smooths my hair back and strokes my cheek. That means he doesn't want to kill me. Is he curious?

"Type in Scott's code and password so I can track his phone."

"I don't know them."

He leans in close and whispers in my ear "that's a lie. You know everyone's passwords including the sheriff's. I can be, very persuasive. Don't make me, get persuasive." Is he sniffing me? I took the Adderall a couple of hours, so I'm safe for another 4 hours.

I go to the computer and type in Allison. "His ID is Allison?"

I type in the password. Allison. "The password is also Allison."

"Still want him in your pack?" I give him a justified look. Scott's no genius.

"I'd prefer you, but I bit him. I respect you enough not to force you. It could've been you that night." He looks at me oddly. Oh God, he knows. I smell elation and victory from him. "I did bite you, didn't I? When you said, people, you meant you?"

Peter slots his claws in my neck and holds me to his chest where I can't fight back or resist as he searches my memories. He sees me with Laura in the preserve the night he killed her and bit me before he became sentient. Everything goes black. 

 

I wake up on the ground with dad calling my name and several deputies around me. "Oh, my head, did anybody get the number of that truck? Why am I on the ground? Where are we and what's going on?"

Dad helps me up, but I'm a little wobbly. "I'm okay." I look around. We're in the parking garage, and the deputies are setting up the car as a crime scene with the dead body. "Crap, it wasn't a nightmare. "

Dad says "someone called me on your phone. Told me you were tied up, and I had an hour to find you before it was too late. He said he didn't want to kill you. He left your phone on and put it in the trunk with you and the body. We tracked it and got here in 40 minutes. You were unconscious when we popped the trunk. What happened?"

"I was at the school dance. I ran into Jackson and asked if Lydia found him. He said no. I went looking for her, saw the field lights on and, heard her scream. I ran to her, and while I was looking for a pulse, someone grabbed me. I couldn't see his face. He said if I didn't go with him he'd kill Scott."

"He said he'd kill Scott? That means he'd been watching you and most likely has something to do with Lydia being in the hospital. Go on son, what happened next?"

"He made me drive here. He said he's looking for Kate Argent and wanted to know how to find her. She liked to commit arson, burned his family, and he wants revenge."

"I told him I didn't know her, but her dad's the principal, and her brother lives in town. They don't like me because I'm Scott's friend. I don't remember anything else until I woke up. He locked me in the trunk with the body?"

"Yes son, I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"Okay, dad. I'm all right, though. Where's my keys? He took my keys when we got here."

"We haven't found them, but I'll get you a new set of keys."

"Dad, can we change to locks on the house? He scares me."

"Sure son, that's a good idea. Never know if he made a mold of any of those keys."

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

Dad's bringing me home as Scott shows up. Dad tells him to make sure I take it easy and if we need anything or hear anything, call him immediately. He'll send patrols by the house every hour to make sure I'm okay.

Scott asks "what's going on?"

"Stiles was kidnapped from the school dance. The kidnapper/killer called me from Stiles' phone and told me I had an hour to find him before it was too late. We found him, tied up in the trunk of a car, with a dead body, in a parking garage. Stiles was unconscious by the time we found him. He took Stiles keys with him, so I'll have someone over first thing in the morning to change the locks."

"I'll look after him. It's been a while since we had a sleepover." Dad leaves for the station.

"Peter kidnapped you?"

"Yeah. I figured Derek had your phone, so he made me use your codes to track the phone. What happened?"

"Peter showed up as I was getting Derek out. He killed Kate. Jackson and I threw your Molotovs at him and burned him bad enough to shift back to human. Derek ripped out his throat, so he's the new alpha."

"Peter's dead?" He nods.

"If he's dead, there's no reason for you to stay. Check on Allison. If her Aunt's dead and she knows everything Kate did; poor Allison's going to be devastated."

 

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

 

I'm holding Derek up in the pool for two and a half hours when I drop him to take get my phone and call Scott for help. He answers and says he's busy and hangs up on me. I toss the phone, in frustration, into the pool. My mate! I dive to the bottom of the pool and pull Derek back up to the surface.

He sucks in a deep breath and says "tell me you got him."

"The bastard hung up on me. I'll haunt Scott forever." After another 20 minutes, I say "I can't keep us up much longer. I need to rest. Need to hold onto something. The diving board." I swim to it and try to grab it. It's out of reach. My strength gives out, and we sink under water. A few seconds later Scott and Peter show up. They pull us out and toss us to the stairs. Derek can almost move now.

Scott and Peter roar at the Kanima. When it sees it's reflection in the broken glass, it leaves. Peter says "I got Scott to check on you since no one heard from you in a couple of hours." 

Scott says "Looks like I was just in time."

I'm instantly furious. "Just in time, just in time? You bastard." I step up and punch him with my wolf and break his nose. He spits blood. 

"That hurt."

"Good. You knew I was breaking into Gerard's office, alone. Didn't check to see if I got out or not. I called you for help. You said your busy and hung up. Too busy trying to fuck your girlfriend for me to say I need help before you hung up on me!!!"

"That's harsh. Why isn't this healing?"

Peter says "because an alpha just punched you and injuries caused by an alpha take longer to heal." 

Derek and Scott's jaw drop. Peter looks smug.

He continues "Stiles is a true alpha. MY true alpha. Oh, wait. He didn't tell you I bit him before I bit you?" 

Scott says "why can't we smell wolf on him?"

"He uses Adderall to hide his scent, or Derek would've noticed Stiles is his mate by now."

They shout "WHAT?"

"He was with Laura when I killed her. I woke up shortly after to find Laura's body at my feet. I was so shocked I'd killed her; I didn't notice Stiles crawling away. Did you think it odd he almost knew where her body was?"

"Well now that you mention it."

"Derek, do you really think a human in full lacrosse pads, a track suit, and cleats would be able to hold up a paralyzed werewolf weighing over 60 lbs more than he does, for just under 3 hours?"

"Uh, no. A human couldn't do that. Most werewolves couldn't do that."

"He was protecting his mate. Gave him more motivation than most werewolves."

"How long have you known I'm your mate?"

"He's known since you confronted them in the woods. The day after I bit Scott. When they were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"You've been dying to let that slip. Haven't you?" He smiles evilly. I roll my eyes.

Peter continues to spill my secrets with commentary. "Scott, unlike you, he didn't fight his inner wolf, he embraced it, learned to hide. He taught you how to control the shift. How to anchor. How do you think he knew all of that? Google?" 

Scott has the decency to look embarrassed and shuffle his feet.

"You're so self-centered and simplistic I can't see why he stayed friends with you. You're a lousy friend. That douche, Jackson's a better friend to Danny than you're to Stiles."

I say "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to tell everyone. You sound proud of yourself."

"I am proud. I did bite the better choice. You evolved into a true alpha within a week of being bitten. That's unheard of, anywhere. If it happens at all, it takes over a year. Scott was running around bemoaning his fate, complaining he's a werewolf and, life's too hard. The big baby." I smile.

I flash my red eyes at Scott and move to leave when Derek grabs me and pins me to the wall, again. He scents my neck. The Adderall's starting to wear off so he can get a little of my wolf's scent under the chlorine. 

He grabs my hand and drags me to his car as he tells Scott to go home. Peter says "nephew, don't do anything I wouldn't do" and laughs as he leaves.

I say "I don't think there is anything you wouldn't do."

"That's true. Have fun kids."

Derek brings me to the loft and locks the door when we get inside. He leads me to the shower and tells me "take a shower. The chlorine smell's upsetting my wolf. I don't like it either."

I'm rinsing off when a very naked, sexy, well-built Derek joins me in the shower. He takes the soap and washes us both, scenting me as he does. I smell his arousal. I'm sure he can feel my own as well.

Once the chlorine smell's gone, and we both smell of his fancy soap, he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me, deeply and passionately. He says "I want you. Tell me I can have you? You'll be mine and only mine? No one can touch you this way, but me. Let me claim you. Let me mate you and provide for you."

"I thought you didn't like me. That's why I kept it hidden from you."

"I thought I couldn't have you and you're under age. You're my mate, and I can't wait two years to claim you. I need you now. Tonight. I need you in my arms and my bed."

"Very well, but in bed. Not against the shower wall. I want my first time to be in an actual bed." 

He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Derek grabs the towel and goes to the bed. He lays the towel on the bed and then places me on top of it.

He lays between my legs and brackets his arms on both sides of my head and kisses me deeply. We kiss until we run out of air. He snuffles at my neck, licking as he goes. I'm arching my neck to give him more access, and I moan as he pulls on my ear with his teeth.

I ask "is it true you have to bite me when I come, to claim me?"

"Yes. I'm dominant, so I bite your collarbone. You're mine, you submit to me, so you bite me near the shoulder. We bite deep with our werewolf teeth, and the wound stays to let others know we're spoken for and not to touch. I'm very possessive. I won't allow anyone to touch my mate that's not pack or family." 

Derek reaches down and strokes my shaft a couple of times before reaching lower to stretch me open with his finger. I moan and arch my back as he hits my prostate. "Mmm, like how that feels? I love hearing you moan and feel you shudder under me."

He keeps stretching me as he continuously strokes my prostate. He adds another finger, and I'm a panting mess. He kisses me deeply as he stretches me and adds a third finger, stroking my prostate the entire time.

"You're still a virgin. Being fucked and mated might hurt, but I'll make it enjoyable for you, once you adjust to me being inside of you." He slowly starts pushing his very hard dick inside me. He pushes deeper with little thrust, slowly sinking deeper until he's fully seated inside me. He kisses me deeply and passionately as I adjust to his hard cock deep inside me and his heavy balls on my ass.

I pant "you can move now." He slowly slides back so only the head's in and slowly slides all the way into me. He keeps slowly sliding in and nearly all the way out until I beg him to go faster and harder. He slowly speeds up till he's pistoning into me hard and steady. 

Our scents are getting stronger from sweating and sex. Our mating scent's nearly overpowering. It's driving Derek's need to mate and fuck me. My hands are wrapped tightly around his massive shoulders. When my human nails scrape down his back, he grabs my wrist and pins them on the bed next to my head as he pounds harder and deeper.

I'm panting and moaning Derek's name. Both our eyes are glowing red as he nips at my nipples and chest. 

"I'm so close, Derek. I need to come. I need you to come inside me. I want to feel you pour your hot cum deep inside me. I want everyone to know I'm yours. Mark me as yours." 

He kisses me passionately as he continues to pound deep inside me. He starts jerking me off as I moan and arch me back. He bares my throat, moving my mouth to his shoulder, as he places his mouth on my collarbone. He kisses my neck and collarbone. As we come, he sinks his teeth deep into my throat, and I bite his shoulder.

We both catch our breath as I stroke his hair. He's still seated deep inside me. "How are you still hard? You came when I did."

"High stamina and small refractory rate and I'm not entirely hard, but I will be in a few minutes." He kisses me deeply and nuzzles my bite as he says "I'm not even close to finishing mating with you." He starts slowly sliding in deep and out again. I feel him growing fully hard again.

He's sliding against my prostate every time, and I'm already moaning again as he crosses my legs around his back. By the time he starts slamming into me, I'm begging him to fuck me, mate me and mark me as his. He smirks as he strokes my wet cock, just this side of too rough and hard. He bares my throat again, putting my mouth next to his bite as we get close. I moan as he bites into the bite again and I reflexively bite into his.

We lay there panting and sweaty a few minutes when he starts slowly thrusting deep into me again. He kisses me passionately as he slowly moves me around, staying fully seated deep inside me the entire time. 

When he has me positioned the way he wants me, I'm on my knees with my head and shoulders down and my hips up and back with my legs spread wide. He's between my legs, his hands and claws are tightly gripping my hips, pulling me back into his hard thrusts. It doesn't take long to match his rhythm. I'm rocking backward meeting his thrust with my own, fucking myself on his hard shaft.

Derek reaches around me, gripping my dick in his large hand. He's making my movements to fuck myself on his cock, force my weeping dick to thrust into his fist, maddeningly exquisite, as he fucks into me hard and fasts. I'm moaning his name as Derek tightens his grip on my cock. He tells me to come for him. I do as he comes deep inside of me with his fangs in my throat.

We pant heavily for a few minutes and then he's thrusting deep into me again. He still hasn't removed his dick from within me since he entered me at the beginning of this sexual marathon. He's soon slamming deep inside me, as he pulls and strokes my cock, abusing my prostate. 

When I get close, he pulls me upright against his chest where he turns my head to kiss me deeply. He's so deep in this position. He speeds up stroking me as he slams into me hard, fast and profoundly deep. He bares my throat again and bites me as we both come. I lean against his chest, totally spent, panting. He kisses me slowly and thoroughly as he finally pulls out of me. He takes the towel and wipes off his hands, our cocks, between my legs, my neck and, his shoulder. 

He throws it on the floor as he positions me against him as he spoons me to go to sleep. 

He says "good night, my mate."

"Good night, love."


	2. Rewritten without different P.O.V.s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a different way of writing the first one.
> 
> Also got more perverted when I was thinking how to keep Peter the main character. He now likes to watch and get himself off.

Stiles and I arrived at the parking garage.

 

I ask "where's Derek?"

"I don't know."

"That means you're of no use to me." He holds his hands up as he backs up. I see he's processing something when something hits him.

"Wait. I may know how to find Derek, though." 

I raise my eyebrow at this and ask "how?"

"Scott told me he lost his phone when the hunters attacked them at the Hale house. I think Derek took it, knowing they were going to take him. Use the GPS to locate Scott's phone and Derek."

I grab the back of his neck, he flinches and jerks away. Hmm, he doesn't pull away or flinch when I grab his shoulder, wrist, or throat, but as soon as I touch the back of his neck he does.

"You're not as afraid of me as you should be. You're cautious, but I don't smell fear. Why? You're either very brave or very foolish?"

"Why do you want Scott so badly? I'm sure there's plenty of other candidates willing to join you. Scott's a black and white kind of guy. He can't kill, even if it's to protect himself." Obvious subject change. The boy's hiding something. All I smell is Adderall.

I open the trunk of a nearby car and take my laptop from the hands of the dead nurse.

"Oh, my God! You're driving around with a dead body in your trunk! You kidnapped me, the sheriff's son! Do you have a death wish or something?"

I growl. "Nurse Jennifer manipulated Laura into coming back so I'd kill her while out of my mind. She needed an alpha she controlled to turn her and foolishly thought she'd still control me as an alpha. The alpha power awoke me, so she tried bargaining with sex for the bite. I wouldn't have killed my niece if I'd been aware. She deserved this!"

"Did she manipulate you into biting people?"

"People? Now why did you say, people? Why not say, Scott. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. No, It's just a figure of speech." His heart beat jumped, and he's starting to panic.

I put my hand on his throat and pull him to me. "You lied. Why would you lie to me? You know I can hear a lie. You jerked away when I put my hand on the back of your neck. You make no move when my hand's at your throat. You know that's how werewolves look in people's minds, don't you? You're a very resourceful young man." 

His heart is racing. He's panicking, but there's no fear. "You'd be a much better wolf than that puppy, Scott. I want you for my pack." His heart beat jumped again. Did I bite him and not remember? Need to calm him down, and I can search his memories once I get Derek's location.

I bracket him against the car. "Even if I have to put up with that imbecile Scott. I already bit him, and he's far enough along to use against the hunters. But first, I need to find Derek. Type in Scott's code and password so I can track his phone."

"I don't know them."

I lean in close and whisper in his ear "that's a lie. You know everyone's passwords including the sheriff's. I can be, very persuasive. Don't make me, get persuasive."

He goes to the computer and types in Allison. "His ID is Allison?"

He types in the password. Allison. "The password is also Allison?" I roll my eyes. How did I wind up depending on such a simple puppy?

"Still want him in your pack?"

"I wanted you, but he was easier to get at the time. It could've been you that night. Appears easier is not always better." His heart jumps every time I say I wanted him instead. "I did bite you, didn't I? When you said, people, you meant you?"

I slot my claws in his neck and hold him to my chest so he can't fight or resist me as I search his memories. There. He's talking to Laura in the woods. She found him that night and told him to go home. I attacked, killed her, bit him and, threw him across the clearing. 

The alpha power woke me maybe five minutes later. I was shocked to see Laura dead at my feet. I didn't notice him crawling away. 

He embraced his wolf quickly. Integrated it into himself to hide what he is. Adderall suppresses his wolf's smell. 

He evolved into a true alpha within a week, while Scott was bemoaning his fate and fighting his wolf. 

Derek's his mate and hasn't noticed because of the Adderall. Derek doesn't get too close to the boy. He believes he hates him because of the constant threats and shoving him into walls. 

I laugh. Derek's slamming him into walls to show he's dominant and can protect him. He's presenting/posturing to show he wants him and powerful enough to be a good mate.

"So, you're one of mine and a true alpha. This IS an exciting development. Derek's mate to boot. When he claims you, you'll HAVE to be part of my pack. I DO want such a unique and intelligent mind to converse and strategize with me." 

He's unconscious and will be out for an hour or so. I needed very clear, distinct memories, not just impressions, and shadows. That's harder on him. 

I want him out of the way, but he'll be more compliant if I give him an alibi and way out of this mess with Scott. I tie him up and put him in the trunk with her body. I take his phone and call his dad. 

The sheriff asks "Stiles, where the hell are you?"

I use my wolfish voice so he can't identify me. "I'm sorry sheriff. He's a little tied up at the moment. The boy IS very resourceful and intelligent. He impressed me so I won't kill him, like the others. Here' the thing Sheriff. You have an hour to find him before he runs out of oxygen. The clock's ticking."

I drop the phone next to Stiles without disconnecting and shut the trunk and head off to rescue my nephew. It shouldn't take long for them to trace his phone's GPS or the call and find him. That'll keep him AND the Sheriff out of my way.

 

Siles wakes up on the ground with his dad kneeling over him and calling his name. "Oh, my head, did anybody get the number of that truck? Why am I on the ground? Where are we and what's going on?"

The Sheriff helps him up, but he's a little wobbly. "I'm okay." He realizes he's in the parking garage, and the deputies are setting crime scene around the dead body and car. "Crap, it wasn't a nightmare."

The Sheriff says "someone called me on your phone. Told me you were tied up, and I had an hour to find you before it was too late. He said he didn't want to kill you like the others. He left your phone on, in the trunk with you and the body. We tracked it and got here in 40 minutes. You were unconscious when we popped the trunk. I've got to tell you I was sweating. I don't want to lose you, son. What happened?"

"I was at the school dance. I ran into Jackson and asked if Lydia found him. He said no. I went looking for her, saw the field lights on and, heard her scream. I ran to her, and while I was looking for a pulse, someone grabbed me. I couldn't see his face. He said if I didn't go with him he'd kill Scott."

"He said he'd kill Scott? That means he's been watching you and most likely has something to do with Lydia being in the hospital. Go on son, what happened next?"

"He made me drive here. He's looking for Kate Argent and wants to know how to find her. She likes committing arson and killed his family. He wants revenge."

"I told him I don't know her. Her dad's the principal, and her brother lives in town. They don't like me because I'm Scott's friend. I don't remember anything else until I woke up. He locked me in the trunk with the body?"

"Yes son, I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"Okay, dad. I'm all right, though. Where's my keys? He took my keys when we got here."

"We haven't found them, but I'll get you a new set of keys."

"Dad, can we change to locks on the house? He scares me."

"Sure son, that's a good idea. Never know if he made a mold of any of those keys."

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

The sheriff is dropping Stiles off at home as Scott shows up. He tells Scott "make sure Stiles takes it easy, and if you need anything or hear anything, call immediately. I'll send patrols by the house every hour to make sure you're okay.

Scott asks "what's going on?"

"Stiles was kidnapped from the school. The kidnapper/killer called me from his phone and said I had an hour to find him before it was too late. We found him, tied up in the trunk of a car, with a dead body, in a parking garage. He was unconscious by the time we found him. The guy took his keys with him, so I'll have someone over first thing in the morning to change the locks."

"I'll look after him. It's been a while since we had a sleepover." He leaves to go to the station.

"Peter kidnapped you? What dead body?"

"Yeah. Peter's nurse. She tricked Laura into coming here so Peter could kill her and be alpha so he could turn her only he woke up from the alpha power."

"That's what woke him up?"

"I figured Derek had your phone, so Peter made me use your codes to track it. What happened?"

"Peter showed up as I was getting Derek out. He killed Kate. Jackson and I threw your Molotovs at him and burned him enough to shift back to human. Derek ripped out his throat, so he's the new alpha."

"Peter's dead?" 

"Yeah and Derek hid the body."

"If he's dead, there's no reason for you to stay. Check on Allison. If her Aunt's dead and she knows everything Kate did; poor girl's going to be devastated."

 

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

 

I saw Stiles get Gerard's keys from Allison and go into the school during the game. That was three hours ago, and I can't reach Stiles or Derek. Scott's always sniffing around Allison. I'll check her house.

I go to Allison's house and jump in her bedroom window as Scott's making out with her on the bed in various stages of undress. Needless to say, I scared them.

"Scott, I can't find Derek or Stiles."

"Stiles called 20 minutes ago."

"What did he say."

"I said I was busy and hung up."

"You what? What if he's in trouble. What was he supposed to be doing?"

Allison says "I gave him Gerard's keys so he could break into his office to find the bestiary."

"He's breaking into Gerard's office, alone. Did you check to see if he got out okay? Or found it?"

"No."

"So he could have called for help, and you hung up on him. Call him back."

"It went to voice mail."

Allison says "that's not good, he always answers your calls."

"Come on Scott. We're going to check the school for them."

 

We get there and hear the Kanima roaring in triumph in the gym. We run in and see Derek and Stiles going underwater. Looks like Derek's paralyzed. 

Now I'm furious at Scott. I'm done waiting for Stiles to tell them what he is. He'll die to protect Derek but won't say he's in love with him.

Scott and I roar at the Kanima. When it sees it's reflection in the broken glass, it runs away. I tell Stiles and Derek "I got Scott to check on you since no one heard from you in a couple of hours." 

Scott says "Looks like I was just in time."

Stiles is furious. "Just in time, just in time? You bastard." he steps ups and punches him with his wolf strength, breaking his nose. Scott spits blood, and I smirk. It's about time he got mad enough to tell him off. 

Scott says "that hurt."

"Good. You knew I was breaking into Gerard's office, alone! Didn't check to see if I got out or not. I called you for help. You said your busy and hung up. Too busy trying to fuck your girlfriend before I could say 'help' before you HUNG UP ON ME!!!"

"That's harsh. Why isn't this healing?"

I say "because my little alpha just punched you and injuries caused by an alpha take longer to heal." 

Derek and Scott's jaw drop. I smile smugly at them.

I continue "He's a true alpha. MY true alpha. Oh, wait. He didn't tell you I bit him BEFORE I bit you?" 

Scott says "why can't we smell wolf on him?"

"He uses Adderall to hide his scent, or Derek would've noticed Stiles is his mate by now."

They shout "WHAT?"

"He was with Laura when I killed her. I woke up five minutes later to find Laura's body at my feet. I was so shocked I'd killed her; I didn't notice Stiles crawling away, covered in blood from my bite and claws. Did you think it odd he almost knew where her body was?"

"Well, now that you mention it."

"Derek, did you really think a human in full lacrosse equipment, a track suit, and cleats would be able to hold up a paralyzed werewolf weighing over 60 lbs more than he does, for 3 hours?"

"Uh, no. A human couldn't do that. Most werewolves couldn't do that."

"He was protecting his mate. He's been in love with you for a while, but he thinks you hate him. Loving you gave him more motivation than MOST werewolves."

"How long have you known I'm your mate?"

"He's known since you confronted them in the woods. The day after I bit Scott. When they were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"You've been dying to reveal everything, haven't you?" I smile evilly. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Scott, unlike you, he didn't fight his inner wolf, he embraced it, learned to hide. He taught you how to control the shift. How to anchor. How do you think he knew all of that? Google?" 

Scott has the decency to look embarrassed and shuffle his feet.

"You're so self-centered and simplistic I can't see why he stayed friends with you. You're a lousy friend. That douche, Jackson's a better friend to Danny than you're to Stiles."

Stiles says "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to tell everyone. You sound proud of yourself."

"I am proud. I DID bite the better choice. You evolved into a true alpha within a week. That's unheard of, anywhere. If it happens at all, it takes well over a year. Scott was running around bemoaning his fate, complaining he's a werewolf and, life's too hard. The big baby." Stiles smile.

Stiles flashes red eyes at Scott and moves to leave when Derek grabs him and pins him to the wall, again. He's sniffing at Stiles' neck. The Adderall's wearing off so he can smell a little of the wolf's scent under the chlorine. 

Derek grabs his hand and drags him to his car as he tells Scott to go home. I say "nephew, don't do anything I wouldn't do" and laughs as I head out.

Stiles say "I don't think there's anything you wouldn't do."

"That's true. Have fun kids. And Stiles, I still want you in our pack. Even if I'm not the alpha anymore. You're the most intelligent person I've met, next to myself and I enjoy being able to spar and strategize with you."

"Looks like that's about to be a foregone conclusion. If Derek claims me, doesn't that automatically make me part of your pack."

"I definitely plan on claiming you." They leave in a rush. Derek wants him in the worst way.

I run to my apartment and turn on my monitors. Glad I bugged Derek's loft. I want to see the boy get claimed. I want to see Derek lose his unshakable control more than anything.

Derek locks the door when they get inside. He leads Stiles to the shower and says "take a shower. The chlorine smell's upsetting my wolf. I don't like it either."

A very pale, naked, surprisingly fit and, sculpted Stiles is rinsing off when a naked Derek joins him in the shower. He takes the soap and washes them, scenting as he does.

Looks like once he's satisfied the chlorine smell's gone, he pushes Stiles against the wall and starts kissing him, deeply and passionately. He says "I want you. Tell me I can have you? You'll be mine and only mine? No one can touch you this way, but me? Let me claim you? Let me mate you and provide for you?"

"I thought you didn't like me. That's why I kept it hidden from you."

"I thought I couldn't have you and you're under age. The slamming you into walls was my wolf trying to show you I'm dominant and strong enough to protect you and be a good mate." 

"That's why you kept doing that? I thought you hated me."

"You're my mate. On some level, my wolf knew it, even though I didn't. I can't wait two years to claim you. I need you now. Tonight. I need you in my arms and my bed."

"My wolf wants you also. Okay, make me yours, but in bed. Not against the shower wall. I want my first time to be in an actual bed." 

Derek picks him up, as he wraps his legs around his waist. Derek grabs the towel and goes to the bed. He lays the towel on the bed and places Stiles on it. "My Wolf is pleased I'm your first and the only one that can EVER touch you."

Derek crawls between his legs and brackets his arms on both sides of Stiles' head and kisses him deeply. They kiss until they run out of air as Derek rolls his hips on him, making him gasp and spread his legs wider. He snuffles at Stiles' neck, licking as he goes. He's arching his neck for more access, and moaning as Derek pulls his ear with his human teeth.

I hear Stiles ask "is it true you have to bite me when I come, to claim me?" I'm impressed with his research abilities.

"Yes. I'm the dominant male, so I bite your collarbone. You're mine, you're submissive to me, so you bite me near the shoulder. We bite deep with our werewolf teeth. The wound stays to let others know we're mated and not to touch. I'm VERY possessive. I won't allow anyone to touch you that's not pack or family." 

Derek reaches down and strokes his dick a couple of times before reaching lower to stretch him open with his finger. He moans and arches his back as he hits the prostate and says "like how that feels? I love hearing you moan and feel you shudder under me."

I take my clothes off. If I'm going to watch them having sex, might as well get off also.

He keeps stretching as he continuously strokes the prostate. He adds another finger, as Stiles is a panting mess. Derek bites as his nipples and strokes his cock. He kisses him deeply as he stretches his opening and adds a third finger, stroking his prostate the entire time.

"You're still a virgin. Being fucked and mated might hurt at first, but I'll ensure you enjoy it, once you adjust to my girth inside you." Derek slowly starts pushing his very hard dick in him. He pushes deeper with little thrust, slowly sinking deeper until he's fully seated inside. He kisses him deeply and passionately as he waits for him to adjust to his hard cock inside him.

Stiles pants "you can start moving." Derek slowly slides back so only the head's in and slowly glides in all the way. He keeps slowly pushing in and nearly all the way out until he's begging Derek to go faster and harder. He slowly speeds up till he's pistoning into Stiles hard and steady. 

I see the need to mate's pushing at his control just to claim him now and fuck him through the mattress. Stiles' hands are wrapped tightly around his massive shoulders. When his human nails scrape down Derek's back. He growls, grabs his wrist and pins them on the bed next to his head as he pounds harder and deeper.

Stiles is panting and moaning Derek's name. Their eyes are glowing red as he nips at Stiles' collarbone, nipples, and chest. 

"I'm so close, Derek. I need to come. I need you to come inside me. I want to feel you pouring your hot cum deep inside me. I want everyone to know I'm yours. Mark me as yours, please." 

Derek kisses him passionately as he continues to pound deep inside him. He starts jerking him off as he moans and arches his back. Derek makes him bare his throat, moving his mouth to Derek's shoulder. He places his mouth on his collarbone. 

Derek kisses his neck and collarbone. As They come, he sinks his teeth deep into his throat. Stiles moans and bites his shoulder. I moan as I come into my own hand.

They catch their breath as Stiles stroke his hair. He's still buried all the way inside him. "How are you still hard? You came when I did."

"High stamina and small refractory rate. I'm half hard, but I'll be fully hard in a minute." He kisses deeply and nuzzles the bite as he says "I haven't come close to finished mating with you." He starts slowly sliding in deep and out again.

Looks like Derek's nailing his prostate every time. He's already moaning again as he crosses his legs around his back. By the time he starts slamming into him, he's begging to be fucked, mated and, marked as his. He's hard again, and his cock is red and weeping. 

Derek smirks as he strokes his wet dick, a little rough and hard. He moves Stiles head back and to the side, baring his neck and the bite for him to bite again. Derek puts his mouth on the bite, sucking it. Stiles moans as he bites deep into the bite mark again and he reflexively bites into his shoulder. 

I'm panting as I recover from my orgasm.

They lay there panting and sweaty a few minutes when instead of pulling out Derek starts slowly thrusting deep into Stiles. He kisses him passionately and slowly repositions Stiles. He stays fully buried deep inside of him the entire time. 

It seems Derek wants the boy on his knees, with head and shoulders down, hips up and back, with his legs spread wide. Derek's kneeling between his legs with his claws tightly gripping his hips, yanking him back into his hard dick as he slams forward into Stiles entrance. 

It doesn't take long for Stiles to start rocking backward, meeting his pounding thrusts, fucking himself on his big hard cock, shuddering, moaning, and begging Derek to fuck him harder and to let him come.

Derek reaches around, grips the boy's wet dick in his large hand. He's turned Stiles movements into forcing him backward to fuck himself on his dick and forward to fuck into his tight grip as he fucks him hard and fasts. He's moaning his name as Derek tightens his grip on his cock. He tells Stiles to come for him. As he comes, Derek buries his cock deep inside him with his fangs deep in his throat. 

Never realized I had a biting kink.

They pant heavily for a few minutes, and Derek starts thrusting as deep into him as he can go, again. He hasn't unplugged his dick from inside Stiles since they started their sexual marathon. 

Derek's soon slamming hard, rough, and deep, as he pulls and strokes Stiles weeping, hard cock, and abusing his prostate. If he were human, he wouldn't be able to sit for over a week.

When Stiles gets close, he pulls him upright, holding him tight to his chest where he kisses him deeply. He then moves his head to the side baring his throat for him. Derek starts sucking and nipping on the bite He jerks him off hard and fast as he slams into me hard, fast and profoundly deep. 

Derek holds his neck in a tight angle so he can bite deeper. He slams into him as hard as he can and bites deeply into his throat as they come. The boy really has a thing for claiming him. I'm totally spent.

Stiles is leaning against his chest, totally spent, panting. Derek kisses him slowly and thoroughly as he finally pulls out. He takes the towel and wipes off his hands, their cocks, between Stiles legs, his neck and, his own shoulder. 

He throws it on the floor as they lie down and he positions Stiles against him as he spoons against him to go to sleep. 

He says "good night, my mate."

"Good night, love." 

Stiles then looks directly at the camera and signs it's good for my ego to know both Hales get off on me at the same time. He smirks and goes to sleep.

He knew I was watching the entire time, the little brat. I laugh. I'm going to enjoy having him in our pack.


End file.
